


Happy family

by ka_mai



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror Universe, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Генетическая опера, АУ. Ротти и Марни женаты много лет. Шайло - их дочь, Эмбер не существует. Семейная сцена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy family

В первый раз Роттиссимо Ларго жалеет, что женился, через год после свадьбы. У Марни какой-то там семестр - или триместр? чёрт ногу сломит в этих бабских причудах, а Ротти всегда был скорее торговцем, чем медиком, - и она даже из больничной палаты умудряется отравлять мужу жизнь бесконечными жалобами. Гентерн криво посмотрела, из подушки перья торчат, меня тошнит, я соскучилась, милый.  
Ларго рассеяно кивает: да, милая, я тоже соскучился; кладёт телефонную трубку и думает, что одного ребёнка всё-таки нужно вырастить в нормальной (ладно, в полноценной) семье. Двое наследников, зачатых случайными любовницами, пока приносили ему только проблемы - и ничего помимо проблем.

Во второй раз Роттиссимо Ларго жалеет, что женился, когда они выбирают имя их маленькой дочери. Ротти предлагает прекрасное итальянское Кармела, но Марни упирается рогом - Шайло и только Шайло. Она что-то долго рассказывает ему о новомодных тенденциях в имянаречении и о значении звуков в судьбе человека, и заметив, что Ротти не слушает, закатывает ему скандал. Альтернативные Челья или хотя бы Шейла Марни отметает тоже, и главе самой могущественной корпорации остатка этого мира приходится смириться с очередным капризом жены.  
Впрочем, после этого Марни ходит довольная, лучится радостью и - главное - почти не выходит из детской. 

В третий раз Роттиссимо Ларго жалеет, что женился, когда у Шайло (Кармелы) режутся зубы. Как всякий нормальный мужчина, Ротти хочет быть подальше от этого бедствия, по всем параметрам сравнимого со стихийным (по крайней мере, внимания этому уделяется не меньше, а шума выходит и того больше). Как всякая ненормальная женщина, Марни обвиняет мужа в том, что тот ей не помогает, о ней не заботится и - логичный апогей - её не любит.  
Ротти честно не понимает, что Марни ещё надо, но на исследовательскую лабораторию давит нещадно: властью, авторитетом и, что гораздо важнее, самым весомым аргументом в истории человечества - золотом.  
В этот год ГенКо выпускает на рынок четыре версии анальгетиков и два варианта анестетиков (половина - в виде стоматологических гелей). А Ротти на всякий случай перестаёт считать, сколько раз он пожалел о своём браке.

Когда Марни заявляет, что их девочка уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы знать о зидрате (об опасностях зидрата, поправляется она), Шайло тут же переспрашивает: а что такое "зидрат"? Смотрит дочь хитро-хитро, и Ротти готов поклясться, что она уже наверняка и так в курсе.  
Проклиная длинный язык жены, Ротти всё же рассказывает, отчаянно стараясь, чтоб его слова перестали звучать как готовый текст для рекламы. Но, кажется, побороть привычку не выходит, и блеск в глазах Шайло становится сильнее. Ларго с недовольством думает: если бы он тогда не приказал любовнице сделать аборт, у него бы сейчас росла милая послушная Кармела, а не это разбалованное нечто, всё больше напоминающее собственную мать. Милая послушная Кармела не хихикала бы мечтательно (и как-то даже... иронично?), а уже была бы достаточно ответственной, чтобы, например, участвовать в работе реабилитационного центра для наркозависимых. 

Когда Шайло заявляет, что уже достаточно взрослая, чтоб иметь собственных телохранителей (вот как папочка), Ротти благосклонно кивает: долгая семейная жизнь научила его, что в мелочах проще соглашаться. Однако он не может скрыть удивления и негодования, когда Шай уточняет, что в телохранители хочет девушек, и лучше покрасивее (то, что она произносит это, потупив взгляд, никак не меняет дела). Но Ротти знает: Марни как пить дать согласится с любимой дочуркой и назовёт это невинной подростковой прихотью. Он бы многое мог высказать и о подростковых прихотях, и о слишком тесном общении Шайло с "голосом ГенКо" (как её там? Марта? Магда?), и о содержании снимков, которые приносят ему детективы. Луиджи и Павиче (кстати, имена традиционные, старые, отец бы одобрил!) хотя бы просто людей убивают, а девочке неймётся - что ни день, то новая забава.  
Ларго вздыхает и снова думает о том, что милая послушная Кармела выбрала бы в охранники нормальных парней, и это избавило бы его от необходимости отвечать на наглые и прямые вопросы журналистов (ладно, на часть наглых прямых вопросов). У него и так полно работы. Кхе. Кхе! 

В последний раз Роттиссимо Ларго жалеет, что женился, когда Марни кладёт ему на стол листок настоящей бумаги: оформленное по всем правилам, но ещё не подписанное завещание. Ротти приходится отвлечься от кашля, хрипа и хватания ртом воздуха и сфокусироваться - сначала на документе, потом на показательно печальном лице жены. Шайло тоже присутствует в кабинете, и Ротти отстранённо замечает, насколько мать и дочь похожи. Одна уже совсем выросла, вторая сохранила молодость и красоту благодаря искусным хирургам. Благодаря его искусным хирургам и его деньгам! Вот ведьмы...  
(Он бы с радостью оставил корпорацию милой послушной Кармеле, но, к сожалению, она только его фантазия.)  
Ротти пялится на Марни и Шай и размышляет о несправедливости: хронически больная женщина, которая постоянно напоминала ему о своём недуге, упрекала и пользовалась положением, переживёт его самого; а единственное, в чём проявилась его кровь, это невосприимчивость дочери к этому заболеванию. И ещё, пожалуй, у Шайло похожие брови, но в остальном она - копия матери. Вот ведьмы...  
Ротти думает: ни один мужчина не заслужил подобного; Ротти подписывает завещание и просит оставить его одного. Когда они выходят, (пока ещё) глава ГенКо достаёт из ящика листок, практический идентичный тому, что унесла Марни. Он некоторое время смотрит на строчку, где выведено "Нейтан Уоллес", затем сминает бумагу и отправляет недействительное завещание в корзину. Пусть хоть кому-то в этой жизни повезёт. Кхе! Кхе!


End file.
